


【戴亚】今夜局部有雨

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari





	【戴亚】今夜局部有雨

文·今夜局部有雨

“……今夜局部有雨，在晚上需要出门的各位市民请记得出门前做好相应防护措施。”

漫不经心地听着广播的戴安娜手执着精致的茶具，啜了口温度恰到好处的红茶。于是暖意便自舌尖传来了，涩中带甜的口感给人以无限回味——就像是与亚可的回忆。

处理完家里临时的突发事件，终于闲下来的戴安娜也感到有些疲倦，甚至没有心神去看书，于是便久违地坐下喝茶歇息了。

虽然是久违的放松，但戴安娜的脑袋依旧无法安静下来。即使抛下了那些麻烦事、也不再思考高深的学问，戴安娜的脑袋却是马不停蹄、自作主张地开启了回忆模式。

“但偶尔回忆一下过往，也没什么不好的吧。”她想。

眨眼间，在新月学园已经度过了一年有余，真是发生了许多出乎戴安娜意料的事呢——仔细想想几乎都是托了亚可的福。

说起亚可——

想起亚可刚入学时的狼狈，戴安娜忍不住地扑哧轻笑。

一开始的戴安娜对亚可的好感度并不高，但是自展凤蝶事件之后，或许是出于内疚，或许是出于过意不去，或许是出于自尊，戴安娜自己总是悄悄地有意无意地增加着对亚可的关注度。

不过那时她始终觉得亚可是个奇怪的家伙。

虽然现在也是就是了。

而在她弄出了一见钟情蜂事件之后，戴安娜表面不说，但每每见到亚可时，心里总不自觉地会生出一种微妙的情感——不仅限于羞耻感，也不是完全的害羞，亦不是讨厌，戴安娜实在无法找到合适的词汇去形容那种感觉。

想起魔法祭上变成自己的亚可手忙脚乱、最后被自己拆穿时委屈又有些无助的脸，即使时隔已久，戴安娜仍旧有些心疼的感觉。

想起那个笨蛋在精灵大罢工时前去说服精灵却反而被对方感动加入对方阵营的单纯，戴安娜哭笑不得——自己当时可是被亚可说到无法辩驳了。

回想到这，戴安娜发现，自己在新月学园的生活，真是到处都充斥着亚可的身影。

但当时的戴安娜犹未可知的是，这个亚可竟然会从学校跑到自己的家里来。结果连自己的家事也被这个笨蛋给搅和了。但是也多亏了亚可，自己才能够作出不后悔的选择。

才能在之后与亚可一起用七星杖打败导弹——也算是圆了儿时的憧憬？

那时的戴安娜很开心，但她知道那不是因为什么儿时的憧憬的缘故，而是因为亚可。

与亚可在一起的时光，是戴安娜未曾体会过的快乐。在亚可不断地强行渗入自己生活的时间里，戴安娜从抗拒到默认，再从默认到回应。她不得不承认，亚可对她而言过于有魅力了。

她想要留住这样的亚可。

她不愿失去这样的亚可。

所以当得知亚可的出走后，一向冷静自持的她才会失控地对厄休拉老师发火，甚至说出“没有什么比亚可更重要”这样平时根本不会说出口的话。所以她才会不顾一切地在雪夜里寻找着不知所踪的亚可。

她知道的，或许对于亚可而言，她只是一个普通朋友——或许连这也不是，只不过是一个“存在感比较高”的同学兼她自认的“对手”。但在戴安娜的心里，亚可已经是特别的不能再特别了。特别到以至于她也无法明白这其间情感的意义。

所以当她找到亚可时，当她第一个来到她的面前时，看着她被冻得发红的鼻子、被皑皑白雪覆盖的棕发与娇弱身躯，戴安娜才会一下子被安心与担心、欣喜与心疼诸多种交织在一起的复杂感情所淹没。

她努力地克制自己，才忍住没有在亚可面前有太大的情绪波动。然而戴安娜不知道的是，在她为亚可掸去头上皑皑积雪的时候，她脸上溢出的焦虑与担忧是多么明显。

但也正是那一刻，戴安娜仿佛明白了什么。

——她好像喜欢亚可。

在暗夜的冰天雪地里，她就这样被冻住了片刻。而后自己到底是以怎样的心境带着亚可去到咖啡馆的，戴安娜已经记不清了。但好在在她们去到咖啡馆无言地静坐了一阵子后，她终于还是镇定下来了，终临时攒足了冷静去安慰亚可。

不过，或许就类似于此时的心情？

戴安娜接着啜了啜茶。

意识到自己的心意，即使是在已经过去挺久的现在，戴安娜仍旧难以平静下来。

既动摇着，又向往着，这种不知所措的混乱感受，却如此甜蜜、耐人寻味。

喜欢一个人的滋味，酸涩又甜蜜，更何况这大概是戴安娜自己一个人的暗恋。

她不知晓亚可的心意，也不敢去窥探——这比手中这茶的滋味不知苦涩了多少倍，也不知温润了多少倍，也不知甘甜了多少倍，也不知多了多少的余味以至于会这般久久不散。

太过于喜欢，反而让自己越来越惶恐于失去。

越与亚可待在一起，戴安娜对亚可的欲望也随之不断地悄然滋长着，让戴安娜也越来越难以自抑。

一开始她假装不在意，她自欺欺人地以“青春期的荷尔蒙错觉的蠢蠢欲动”来蒙骗自己。但时间越久，时间却越是在故意向她证明着她真实又冥顽不灵的心意。

也曾试着躲避过与她碰见，可先耐不住的也都是戴安娜自己。

她知道的，已经无法再欺瞒下去了。

可亚可不知道。

她不知道。

有时候戴安娜也会忍不住去想，亚可是否喜欢自己呢？

可答案似乎是否定的概率远大于肯定。

那个横冲直撞又鲁莽的家伙、自己一直注视着成长的亚可，真的很难以想象她对某人抱有恋爱情感的样子——虽然这也让戴安娜感到安心就是了，但另一方面，却也让不甘与失落占据心头。

想到此，戴安娜忍不住地叹了口气，不敢再想下去。

就让这份心意，就此深埋心底吗？

窗外似是传来了“嘀嘀嗒嗒”的声音。

戴安娜偏头望向窗外，天色已晚，如天气预报所言，真的下起了雨。戴安娜放下茶杯，走近了窗边，向下看去。

窗外的一切都被蒙上了一层黑纱，晨日里的青葱树木也成了黑糊糊的一团，在雨中摇曳——等等，旁边好像有一团移动中的黑影？

戴安娜定睛仔细辨认那团身影，得出了结论——亚可？！

在雨中，她看起来根本没带任何雨具。

一阵心慌意乱，戴安娜脚步匆匆地去往楼下大厅。当她刚到达大门前，果不其然地传来了敲门声。顾不得多想，她急忙去开了门，且不忘记摆出一份冷静而自持的端庄面容。

然而眼前比自己矮一截、浑身湿漉漉的小女孩仍旧让她动容了三分。

将她迎进来，二话不说戴安娜先将提前准备好的干毛巾递给了亚可。

“啊……谢谢戴安娜！”

她笑着接过毛巾擦了擦湿透的脸与头发。

“戴安娜总是这么及时呢。”

“擦好后快点去洗个澡吧，不要感冒了。我会帮你准备好衣物的。”

始料未及地，话音刚落戴安娜便被亚可紧紧抓住了手腕。

她额前尚未干透的的碎发将一滴雨珠滑落在她的面颊上，又为她增添了几分楚楚动人。

“那个……戴安娜！这个先等一等再说！戴安娜你不要退学啊！之前不是说好一边上学一边继承家业的吗？”说着说着，亚可不自知地拼命瞪大已有些发红的眼眶。明明来者气势汹汹，这带有问责意味的话语却柔软地击在了戴安娜的心房上，虽然——

“嗯？我要退学？”戴安娜愣了神。

“……你不是突然从学校请假说要处理家事一言不发就回家了吗？大家都在猜测是你要继承家业呢。”

“我的确是回来处理家事，但并不是要继承家业。明天就会回学校的，不必担心。总而言之，你先去洗澡……今天太晚了，在这里住一晚再回去吧。”

戴安娜不禁失笑。

这个家伙还是一如既往地莽撞呢，竟然就这样又跑来自己家。

闻言，亚可豁然开朗，高兴地想要扑到戴安娜身上来一个大大的拥抱以庆祝事情的完满解决，但她倏地又想起自己身上湿漉漉的衣物，结果她猛然停下，却维持着双手张开前倾的滑稽模样，让戴安娜不由得发笑。

戴安娜瞄了瞄有些尴尬的亚可，自然地伸出双手，给了她一个轻描淡写的拥抱。

亚可经雨水洗刷有些冰冷的脸庞擦过了戴安娜的脸侧。

虽然拥抱只有一瞬，但从刚刚回忆时一直就挥散不去的涩意，却因这短暂的接触在戴安娜心里重新肆虐起来。

等分开时，戴安娜的眉间蒙上了一层淡淡的阴霾。

显然的是，亚可并没有注意到，只是愣在原地。

“好了，走吧。”戴安娜心烦难耐地努力绷紧着面部肌肉，快速又不失优雅地转身欲离开，却又被身后的人拽住了衣袖。

她回过身，看到身后的亚可一副欲言又止的表情，等待了片刻，她忍不住出声问道：“怎么了？”

却是唤来了她不自然的闪躲。但此刻戴安娜也不想去深究。

“啊？啊！没事。”

一路上，戴安娜都保持着沉默。直到带着女孩来到浴室前，戴安娜才开口对送来衣物的安娜道了谢。目送安娜离去，戴安娜站在浴室门外，兀自恍着神。

扰人的思绪加速了那份混乱敏感的心情。

她想对她诉说自己的倾慕。

可她又想起自己被一见钟情蜂扎到时，对亚可告白时，亚可石化一般的模样。

这让此时的她愈发地难过，心如被刺般隐隐作痛。

而在她手忙脚乱地清理着自己的内心的时候，亚可甚至都已经洗完了澡，打开了浴室的门走了出来。

“诶？戴安娜你一直站在这里吗？”

她慌乱了片刻，便开口否定。

“不是……约莫着你快洗完了，我来带你去房间。”

亚可那一对水汪汪的红色眼睛就那样亮亮地、静静地看着自己，清澈又深邃，总引诱着戴安娜想去探明那眼底的迷人光源究竟来自何方。戴安娜入迷地看着，此时她的眼中只倒映着戴安娜一人的身影。而她的眼中，是否又真的只有自己一人呢？抑或是真的存在自己的身影吗？

这一切莫不是镜花水月？

“唔……那谢谢戴安娜了！”她感激地笑了笑，促使戴安娜不得不挪开步子。

路过窗前，亚可突然停了下来。

“这个是什么？”亚可用手指了指窗框顶端挂着的一串植物。

戴安娜抬头看了一眼。

“是槲寄生，圣诞的传统装饰物，用来祈求好运。一般会挂一年，等到下一年圣诞再换新的。以及……”

下半句话卡在了戴安娜的喉咙里。

“以及什么？”亚可期待地看着戴安娜。

“……在槲寄生下，有亲吻的习俗。如果拒绝亲吻的话，拒绝的人会有一年的厄运。”

“诶？！什么什么？等等！是要我……和戴安娜接吻吗？不然会带来厄运？”

“不……”戴安娜刚想解释说不是，却半途生生把不字咽了回去。

“对，就是这样。”然后她鬼使神差地把心底的渴望脱口而出——这好像并不符合她的风格。

但是就这一次……就这一次……

亚可愣愣地看着戴安娜，犹豫、讶异以及一丝未解的色彩并数出现在她眼里。过了一会儿，她像是下定决心，放弃似地老老实实地闭上了眼，把脸凑近。

看着这样明媚的亚可，戴安娜又有些后悔自己的私心。

“不必如此也没关系。不过是个习……”

“那我们快点接吻吧！我可不想一年有厄运！”

被打断了。

强令自己冷静下来，抬手撩起自己略有前倾的刘海，戴安娜俯身向前吻去。

脸与脸之间的距离不断缩短，渐渐地戴安娜可以看清亚可微微颤动的睫毛了，可以清楚地窥见她稚嫩的肌肤，以及洗完澡后红润诱人的唇。

她小心翼翼地将唇贴了上去。

柔软又有些许湿滑的触感挠得她心痒痒，让她流连无比，几是要暴力地叩开她不堪一击的心扉，可她仍强行克制住自己似随时要喷薄而出的感情，只轻触几许便快速逃离了。

本以为的满足感并没有如期而至，有的反而是让戴安娜越发窒息的失落感。

眼前的女孩也已经睁开了双眼，此时正直直地注视着戴安娜，让戴安娜有些不自在。

戴安娜注意到亚可的耳根好像有些红了，而她又露出了一副欲言又止的表情，让戴安娜有些心慌。

不等戴安娜来得及多疑地思考种种可能性，像是下足了决心，亚可突然兀自大声喊话，过大的音量甚至激起了戴安娜一阵鸡皮疙瘩：

“戴安娜……我喜欢你。”

“我知道这很突然，但我已经无法再忍耐了……无法忍耐戴安娜不在……”

戴安娜的唇瓣张合翕动，却始终也没有引发空气的振动。

“我……”见戴安娜久未出声，亚可的声音弱了下来。

“我喜欢你，从很久以前就已经喜欢亚可了。”戴安娜咬着唇，克制着自己声音的颤抖、以及令自己近乎失语的喘息起伏感。

听到戴安娜的回答，在几秒的停顿之后亚可便欢呼雀跃着扑到了戴安娜的怀里，像是一只活蹦乱跳的兔子，踏在了人心上，却是踏平了戴安娜那颗浮躁难耐的心。

埋首在自己怀中的人突然地抬起头，眼里带着狡黠的笑意。

“戴安娜，我倒是还听说过，在槲寄生下亲吻的恋人，会得到祝福呢。”

仔细咀嚼了怀中人话里的含义，戴安娜的整张脸羞到通红。

窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声消失了，看来雨已经停了。


End file.
